


Fight Fire With Fire

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby takes an apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Fire With Fire

The black Chevy Impala rolls up to the salvage yard on a bright sunny day.

"Singer," the driver says. "I hear you know a bit about—"

"DAAAD!" comes a screech from the back seat of the car.

"Now what?" grumbles the man.

"I don't know nothing about children," Bobby says.

The man gives him a look Bobby has no trouble reading: 'how are you this stupid?' Two boys tumble out of the back seat of the car, and the man keeps one eye on their wrestling as he talks. "About the things that go bump in the night."

"Might be," Bobby allows. "Might not. What are you here about?"

"My wife, she—" and whatever else this man might be, he's not a liar: the pain on his face can't be faked. Bobby knows. "There was a fire."

"Might just be a fire," Bobby says.

"First she was pinned to the ceiling and cut open."

"You must be Winchester," Bobby says. "I told Ellen, might be a fire elemental, but it don't sound like any fire elemental I've ever heard of. Why don't you three come inside?"


End file.
